The Relief Teacher
by aishiteru ayu
Summary: [AU]Kai's teacher is pregnant and has to take maternity leave, so they have a relief teacher. [kaixrei reixkai i dunno what it is]
1. Chapter 1

mie new ficcie *yay* anyway im from singapore so in this story i'll use the singapore school system, cuz i dunno how school is like elsewhere. Secondary school here is like high school. There are four grades, secondary one to four, equivalent to grades 7 to 10. and we start school on the 2nd of january, unlike most other countries which start in september.  
  
this is your present nadya and you too lily!!!!! *glomps* happie birthday!!! thanks fer thinking up of a name fer kai's teacher ^^ anyway sora if you're reading this i dunno why kai fell from his chair. i really dunno. *lol*  
  
******************************  
  
Kai's rich, cute, and everything a boy could wish for. He was orphaned at the age of eight, when his parents died in an accident. Everything changed ever since, he lost a mother's love, a father's guidance. He lived with his sister, Kyla, ever since in the mansion left by their late parents. They lived on the fortune they inherited, which was to be handled by their grandfather until they turn 18, or 2 more years for Kai.  
  
In school, Kai was really popular. He was part of the popular group, and had a fanclub made up of girls *we love you kai~!!!*. *sigh* Kai was rather sick of them screaming and making catcalls at him everyday.  
  
---  
  
It was early July. Kai's O-levels were coming at the end of the year.  
  
---  
  
Kai was feeling down and bored again. He was never happy, anyway. It was english class. The english teacher, Mrs. Gladys, was also his form teacher. It was the end of the lesson.  
  
She was already 8 and a half months pregnant, and had to take maternity leave. The moment she announced it in class, everyone cheered. She was strict, no one really liked her.  
  
"I'll not be coming for class for 3 months from tomorrow onwards, remember to hand in your english assignment to your relief teacher tomorrow. Any complaints from him, and you all will get it from me, you hear?"  
  
There was cheering, laughter, and it got Mrs. Gladys all confused and mad.  
  
"KEEP QUIET!!!!!"  
  
There was immediate silence. Mrs. Gladys took her books and stationery and stood up, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Gladys, good bye and have a nice day. We love english." The class said in a slow drawl.  
  
" 'Bye. See all of you 3 months later." She walked out of the classroom.  
  
...... "WHEE!!! SHE'S GONE!!" Mariah screamed. She was the class bimbo, with everything pink.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. They get so excited so easily. The whole class became really noisy, the two big jokers Max and Tyson started throwing grapes from their lunchboxes at each other. A grape hit Kai's head. He turned, and all at once, Tyson and Max froze. Everyone knew better than to get on the bad side of Kai. Kai glared at them, and turned back. He couldn't really be bothered, anyway.  
  
He sat silently in his seat, waiting for the next teacher to arrive. Something glomped him from his side and he lost his balance. He fell from his chair (this is so Sora!!) onto the floor... with Emily on top of him.  
  
"Get off me!!" Kai struggled under Emily's weight.  
  
"Sweetie~ Mrs. Gladys' gone!!! Can you believe it??" Emily quickly planted a kiss on Kai's cheek. Yuck. She smiled sweetly at Kai, got off him and ran back to her seat before the next teacher came. Kai sulked. Can't she just ever leave him alone?? It got on his nerves.  
  
The whole class suddenly became silent again. It was math.  
  
---  
  
Kai kicked the stones on the pavement while walking home. He racked his brains for ways to get Emily off his back, but none of his brainchilds ever worked. Probably there will never be a way. All the girls glomped him, Emily being the worst.  
  
He reached home, slammed the doors shut and dumped his bag on his bed. He opened his bag, there was only english assignment for today. But he didn't care. He didn't want to do it, that was enough reason for him not to do it.  
  
He took a sandwich from the fridge and began munching on it. He switched on the tv, and slumped on the couch.  
  
After a few hours of watching some boring show, the door opened and Kyla came home. -With another guy.-  
  
Kai shot a glare at her, she just looked away, pulled the guy into her room and locked it shut. Kai scowled.  
  
His sister was 17, and extremely pretty. She was popular among the boys in college, which could very well explain her character.  
  
Kai picked up a book and threw it on the door of his sister's room.  
  
"YOU BETTER STOP YOUR HELL NONSENSE RIGHT NOW. DAMN!!" Kai could hear her voice coming from behind the door. And some snickering.  
  
Kai hated it when Kyla does it. It made him so mad, feeling so mixed up inside. damn you hooker..  
  
All the while, he had been longing for someone to truly care for him, after his parents' death. His sister never cared, she never even looked at him. He wanted to feel how it was like to be held by someone, to be loved, to be happy. He never found that someone, it seemed almost -unreachable-.  
  
He hid all his emotions behind a stoic mask. All this while waiting for someone to finally break past the barrier. But no one ever did.  
  
--- the next day ---  
  
It was assembly time. Everyone finished singing the school song and it was time for the daily announcements. The prefect rambled announcements away, and the principal came up the rostrum.  
  
"Good morning. Today we have a new relief teacher who will be taking over Mrs. Gladys for three months..."  
  
There were numerous whisperings here and there.  
  
"He's sooo cute~!..." "kawaii.....!! *faints*"  
  
Kai sighed. Omigod.. girls. He rolled his eyes.  
  
******************************  
  
Yay. the first chappie is finished *sighs in relief* nadya...i know the ficcie isn't as good as the one you wrote fer mi.. im sooo sorrie!! it's just that im bad at writing you know.  
  
anyway.. guess who the relief teacher is *lol* *glomps the relief teacher* bye^^  
  
-aishiteru- 


	2. Chapter 2

.. i got so few reviews *cries* nvm..sucks sucks sucks-_- this sucks.  
  
okie.. *munching on the chocolates fortune rain gave her* thanks ^^ im tryin' to console mieself now.. and i write horribly as you can see. oh man.. a big spoiler-_-  
  
and nadya and lily.. this is another chapter fer both of you. cuz one chapter is not enough fer two pple to share i guess. *lol*  
  
listening to crazy town's butterfly now^^   
  
before i forget..Rei Ayanami.. uh uh .. mie lazy butt? *deathglare* lol.   
  


*************

  
  
Kai shrugged. _These girls are hopeless dammit._   
  
There was silence all of a sudden. The principal stopped her speech. "Enough of your talking?"   
  
"Damn. But seriously he's so cute-!!!" Mariah whispered to Emily.   
  
"Yea...  
  
Kai's heart stopped. _Please be it. Then she'll stop hogging me *eww*._  
  
.. but Kai's cuter."  
  
Kai let out a long hopeless sigh. _ Whenever will she stop bothering me?? *sweatdrop*_   
  
Mariah turned. "Kai?"  
"Umm. nothing." Kai answered blankly.   
  
...  
  
"Okay. Now the teacher'll introduce himself." The principal's voice boomed through the microphone.  
  
Everyone stared in awe *oh sweetie i really feel like melting right now*, their eyes following the teacher intently. He had long black silky hair, tied at the back and big pretty (uhh.. or should i say handsome?? i dunno) amber eyes. Nice.He stepped up the rostrum.   
  
"Erm.. Hie everyone. My name's Rei. And I'm waiting for university entrance. In the meanwhile, I'll be taking over class 407 for the moment. Yea.. i guess."  
  
Kai got a little irritated. All the girls around were clinging onto each other. _ My god.. get a life!!_  
  
---  
  
So that was the day's assembly. Everyone in class was raving about the new teacher. Even the guys. There were two more lessons before english and everyone couldn't wait. It seemed like eternity.   
  
---  
  
It was finally english. The class was tense.   
  
Minutes went by. The teacher did not come. Kai sulked. _What's with him? I'll get him sacked._  
  
The classroom door suddenly flew open. The teacher was flushed. He entered, put his things down on the teacher's table quickly, straightened himself and got ready.   
  
He spoke, "I'm really sorry. I got..umm..lost. So yawl know my name and stuff. Let's do a quick introduction of everybody."  
  
_Lost, huh? What a teacher._ Kai smirked.   
  
Mariah was flinging her hand in the air.   
  
"Yes?"  
"You said you were waiting for university entrance. Just how old are you?"  
"I'm nineteen."  
  
"Cool!!" Mariah was estatic. Only an age difference of three.  
  
"Okay. Let's start from the left. You can say your name, hobbies and other stuff as you like." The teacher smiled, "and yawl can call me Rei instead of adding a mister at the front." He looked at Tyson.   
  
Tyson stood up. "I'm Tyson Kinomiya !! (i dunno if i got his surname right-_-) I love to beyblade and eat!! My favorite foods are noodles chicken sushi fish and chips tempura octopus balls burgers......."  
  
Rei looked amused. He grinned as Tyson rambled on about food.   
  
Tyson finally finished stating his long list of food and stopped.  
  
"That's all?"  
"Yup!!" Tyson nodded.  
  
"Okay, next."  
  
It went on. Till Kai's turn. Rei walked over to Kai's table. "Your turn now."  
  
Kai looked up. Rei was looking down on him, with that forever oh-so-sweet smile on his face. (*lol* i think i made rei smile too much.. but i can't help it *melts* it's soooo kakkoii~)   
  
Something shot through Kai. He stopped.. just gazing into endless depths of amber. Gazing, staring.   
  
"Um, yes?"  
"uh?" Kai woke up from his trance. "I'm sorry."  
  
He quickly stood up, he felt his face getting a little hot. Some girls giggled and whispered.   
  
Mariah turned to Emily. "He usually isn't so shy.. ?"  
"I dunno. heck." Emily glared at Rei.  
"hmm.. Jealous?" Mariah sniggered.   
"Shut up!" Emily hissed.   
"Fine. Whatver you please." Mariah drawled.   
  
Kai felt uncomfortable. With Rei looking at him, and the rest of the class too. "I'm Kai..."   
  
Kai stuttered throughout his introduction, feeling unsure. Especially with all the whisperings.   
  
After the whole class introduced themselves, it was Rei's turn.  
nbsp;  
"My full name's Rei Kon. Nineteen, and I hope to take up psychology in university. Anything else do yawl wanna know?"  
  
Mariah flung her hand. "Are you hitched??"  
The whole class sighed. It was typical of her.   
  
"Yes."  
  
It was Mariah's turn to sigh and Emily smirked. "Anything else?"  
  
He answered all the other questions asked, and it was time for the lesson. "Mrs. Gladys gave you all an assignment right? Pass it to the front. Who doesn't have it?"  
  
Kai's heart sank. Somehow .. he didn't want to make Rei angry. He didn't know why, but there's this weird feeling in him.   
He looked uninterested, trying to hide his confusion, and raised his hand.   
  


*************

  
  
it's over!!! *squeals* im so happy. at least i have a break now. suffering from a horrible headache after studying too much biology and geography.   
  
i know it isn't too great but please review!! *grins* 


	3. Chapter 3

okay. doing chinese online homework now and it's pure hell. ÄãÕâ¸ö¼úÀÏÊ¦!! ÂèµÄ!! (i know the comp cannot read chinese words!!) *hmph* im so damn pissed at everything-_-.   
  
kuro sora and nadya.. whenever do i kid pple?? you should know me better than that nadya *lol*.. the ultra moody and rude aishiteru who's ever so serious.   
  
hokone.. im in raffles as you know, the school everyone either lurves or hates like crazy. and wow. sb from singapore. that baby pic you sent.. aw. i deleted it. nvm. pls don't be angry. and that day our excursion bus drove past your school and i was like going 'wow.. that's so huge.'.. your school's really big. first time i saw it. it's in yellow or sth right?   
thanks storm driger. i lurve your ficcie a hell lot. and thanks again fer the nice piccie. it's sooooooo cute~!!¡¡thanks fer your wonderful suggestions.   
  
hikari no yami. i never kill kai. he's still alive and kicking. unless you tell mi the kai in mie ficcie's a ghost?? hmm. i never know.. though that's.. freaky.   
beybladegirl. you sound really desperate. don't worry. i never intended to end at chapter 2 anyway. when i said that it's over it means chapter 2 is over. i know i never make sense. but this is fer you anyway *grins*   
  
and android!!! i lurve you so much! you're one of the nicest pple around!! and you always review when mie fics suck. that's so sweet.   
a drop of rain. kai's punishment??? i dunno. im so out of ideas. i dunno what to do !! *help*   
  
thanks christina. but after reading more of it i dunno if you will still like it though.. and R.t.I .. of cuz rei is hot.   
this is nice. the first time i bothered to reply to every review i got.   
  
thanks again nadya and android. you pple are just so wonderful. lily too. don't worry. the strawberries won't make mi fat.  
  
to ... hmm. who are you?? makin' yourself sound so mysterious. mie o levels are next year too. and mie work's in a big mess. and you're so nice reviewing mie other ficcies!! that's soooo sweet! you know i was so happie when i found reviews in mie inbox when i did not update those ficcies fer 3 months? i was really surprised and remained happie the rest of the day!! thanks thanks thanks!!!! *whee!* i hoped the reviews aren't forced out of you.. cuz i feel really guilty if someone reviews every single chapter .. it makes mi feel as if ive pressurized pple into reviewing.. today ive got another 3 reviews from you. i really can't thank you enough!!!! *glomps*   
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  
Rei looked around. He walked over to Kai's seat.   
"You don't have it?" Rei asked.   
  
Kai slowly looked up. Rei didn't look angry. Just neutral. He nodded.  
  
"Okay. Just bring it tomorrow. And remember, you are sitting for your O levels this year." Rei quietly.  
  
Kai nodded. Okay, he made a bad first impression on Rei on the very first day. Well, he made a bad impression on every teacher anyway. But for once, he felt rather guilty.  
  
The rest of the lesson went on as usual. Rei didn't act differently towards Kai or anything, unlike most teachers who hate him.  
  
But this brought little comfort to Kai. He knew not many teachers who would let off pupils so easily. _Maybe not._  
  
---  
  
"What's wrong with you? You don't seem like your normal self." Tala caught up with Kai as he walked down the corridor.   
  
"Like?" Kai stared ahead of him without interest.   
  
"I dunno. Just.. weird. In front of Rei." Tala replied.   
  
Something shot down Kai's spine at the very mention of Rei. But he soon regained his composition. "Really?"  
  
Kai found it hard to keep his emotions down at this time. It seemed to be getting at him every step he took.   
  
"Excuse me." He gently pushed Tala aside, and walked away quickly so he could have time for himself. "Catch you later!"   
  
"Uhh?" Tala stared at Kai.   
  
---  
  
Kai took off in any direction his feet took him too, without thinking. He was just escaping, blindly. He walked past everyone in his path, not caring if he knocked down anyone.  
  
He stopped when he reached the gents. He went in, and looked into the mirror. He looked really flushed, his cheeks pink. He turned the tap on, and splashed water on his face. _Calm down, Kai, calm down. _ Kai straightened his uniform, and stiffened his expressions and made his hair before finally getting out of the restroom. _I feel so stranded and helpless.._ He stopped. Emily was standing outside, seemingly trying to see through him.   
  
"You seem to like running away a lot, don't you?" She questioned, taking a step forward, and started analysing his face.  
"Whatever."  
"You're blushing."  
"yea yea. I've gotta go. Bye." Kai got a little freaked out. He just wanted to get as far away as he could from Emily.   
"Hey! I'm just joking! C'mon~!!" Emily followed him.   
  
Kai got really desperate, he fled. He turned at a corner, only to slam into somebody. He lost balanced, and fell on the person. Both went crashing on the ground.   
  
Papers flew all around them. Kai shook his head, opened his eyes and was about to get up when he realized who he had banged into.. ..   
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  
okay this is short and has like.. no content. but im really at a lost. im really sorrie. please review please please please~!!!!! as all of you know. im really really really desperate fer reviews. i want more and more and more. okay. but im not trying to pressurize anyone. but i want at least 10 reviews pls???? if i can get 11 fer chapter 2 i don't see why not. the more the better. pls pls pls pls pls pls review. or else im going crazy.   
  
anyway kai's getting really ooc. but i can't help it! and i know mie chapters are getting shorter and shorter-_- it's scary.. cuz im scared it might just slowly disappear after a few more chapters. sometimes i can't even write up to 600 words. *ew*   
  
-aishiteru- 


	4. Chapter 4

well. firebrand. i had a whole nice speech i wanted to email to you. but i can't find any address in your bio and pasted it here.. but decided to take it down. well.. but if you want it tell mi. a whole long nice speech just prepared specially fer you.   
  
okie. okie. thanks to the rest of you stormdriger, android, nadya, kitsune, saiya, hokone (you know we have an athena statue at the school gate.. i think im living in greek fantasy..), kuro sora (your review was LONG!!), the jackal and beybladegirl (you are such a good good good good writer), si(l???)ver eyes magician girl. mi luv all of you!! truly~!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
and to cassandra or is it chinky neko .. comment donc!! je me rapelle de toi! (well.. mie french sucks and it may not be right.. *sigh* .. well.. it's more than a year since i did it.. )  
and to basketball-chickadee-30.. actually i already have the whole storyline planned out even before i started.. so nvm. thanks fer the suggestion anyway. i may consider it^^ and thanks to ami winner and a drop of rain too fer reviewing.   
  
and to ... you're from s'pore too???? *glomps* which school are you from??? i wanna know! and why don't you ever leave your email in the review??   
  


* * * * *

  
  
Kai looked down. _Oooooooops....._  
  
Rei was groaning underneath Kai. Kai quickly got up. He was blushing many shades of red.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Kai stuttered.   
"Nevermind. I'm fine." Rei got up. He started picking up all the worksheets he dropped onto the ground.   
"I'll help." Kai joined in picking the papers up.  
  
Kai tried to look at the floor as often as possible, he knew he was blushing like crazy and he didn't want Rei to see him in such a state.   
  
After two minutes, they almost finished picking everything up. Till the last sheet. Kai reached for it, and almost got it when he realised he wasn't grabbing the paper. It was Rei's hand.   
  
He froze, and slowly looked up. Rei was looking so innocent with those big amber eyes (*sweeeeet!!* mi lurve his eyes so much), blinking ever so innocently (sorrie.. but ive got a fetish fer this word.. cuz it describes mi so well!!! *lol*). Rei's eyes lowered. Kai followed suit, only to realise that he was still holding Rei's hand.   
  
"Ooops..!!" He released Rei's hand at once. He became even redder. He got really frantic. He tried hard to keep his cold expression, but he just couldn't.   
  
Fortunately, Rei did not seem to notice. He just thanked Kai and smiled (his million dollar smile!!!). Which made Kai's legs turn into jelly.   
  
Kai just stared as Rei walked away. Staring ever so intensely, falling deeper into his own world..  
  
Kai snapped when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder. He turned. Tala was standing there, and was covering his mouth. "You are so.. red?"  
"Really?" Kai quickly felt his face. It was hot. "um. Okay. that bad..?"  
"Yea.. what happened?"  
"Nothing. Probably I just ran too much."  
  
Tala's eyebrow twitched.   
  
"Really!! It's nothing!"  
"Calm down.. calm down. Hey.. but if there's anything you can always tell me k? I'll try to help."  
"Thanks." Kai looked gratefully at Tala.   
"Well, get moving. Or we'll be late for science!" Tala grinned.   
  
- - - (at home) - - -  
  
Kai lazed on the sofa. He could not be bothered to do his homework again. He looked at the stack of worksheets again. And the image of Rei formed in his mind. He flipped through the worksheets and pulled out all the english assignments. He started doing them.   
  
He put down his pen. The rest of the homework can wait. As long as his english is completed. He heard the door knob turn. Kyla was back, and looking all messed up. Kai rolled his eyes. She pretended not to notice.   
  
She went into her room, changed and came out. She walked to where Kai was, bended down till she was looking lazily into Kai's eyes.   
  
"Hey sweetie.. Tala's darlin' bro told me today that you are hot among the girls.. why don't you bring one of them home? At least it's better than having you be such a grouch the whole day long.." she drawled slowly.   
  
Kai shot a deathglare at her.   
  
"Fine, fine. Loser. Do you intend to be a virgin till you're a hundred years old?" she sniggered.   
  
Kai could not take it anymore. "SO WHAT???" he shouted.   
  
Kyla drew in a long sigh, entered her room and slammed the door.   
  
- - - (at night, in kai's room) - - -  
  
Kai looked out of the window. He thought about what his sister said. It was kind of true, he did not seem to fancy any girl. While all his other schoolmates were crazy about the opposite gender. _I just can't.. _  
  
He thought about all his female classmates.. Mariah, Emily. _Argh.. they just piss me off. _ He looked at the stars, shining so brightly in the dark sky. _ Dark.. black.._  
  
His mind trailed off. _Black... hair?_ Kai shook his head. _No, no.._   
  
He shifted his gaze to the stars. _Pretty amber shining.._  
  
It soon made him think of those intoxicating (wow.. intoxicating *lol*) amber eyes..   
  
Kai tugged his hair, he just can't get that image out of his mind! He felt a little sad, _I can't even control my feelings.. I've tripped so many times today. And Emily and Tala are getting suspicious.. _  
  
He continued gazing at the night sky, when a shooting star flew past. He left the window and plopped himself on his bed, to enter a dreamless sleep.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
uhhhhhh. your typical two pple picking things up and their hands suddenly touch each other. sorrie! i know im not creative.. so i just improvise (okay.. do you even call that an improvement.. *lol*) and kuro sora.. pls don't say that it's original.. cuz it makes mi very guilty when i start writing anything unoriginal.. which i always do as you can see. *sighs* and yea.. im just like you.. i wish i had rei as a tcher!! at least there is eye candy through out the whole of english lesson. *lol* speaking of candy.. *blinks innocently*   
  
anyway can all you who are reading this ficcie go read and review mie other ficcie called Angel Heart please?? cuz you know.. im greedy fer reviews. and review this one too!!!! yep.. and thanks again all of you. you all are such sweethearts. bye!! *grins*  
  
~aishiteru あいしてる~ yish. everyone being ooc. *lol*  
  
P.S mi is thinking of getting someone to do a songfic request fer mi please????? can somebody please do a songfic of 'Black black heart' by david usher please??? i'll give you the lyrics cuz mi lurve this song alot and it has nice lyrics. yup.. please??????? someone who can write it in a very angsty way. do it fer mi k?? mie email's aquarius_earthling@yours.com .. if no one responds to this request then i'll just go find someone else.. mebbe mie email pal. im desperate fer a songfic. so be nice to mi and do one!! yup and it must be kaixrei. *lol* 


End file.
